The Use of Legs
by theprofessionalpineapple
Summary: In a world where Marco is alive Levi loses something precious
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Sorry I haven't been active in a million years! Busy and things. So here is a hopefully pretty goddamn long one for ya! I don't own snk or any of of the characters. I also do not own Panic At the Disco.

Levi was laying in bed, a blissful blanket of sleep over him when he woke to the sound of an alarm going off. The corporal rushed to put on his uniform and gear and ran down the rows of tents yelling.

"Nows your time to prove yourself brats! It's a Code red!" Everywhere soldiers were running getting ready for battle. Then, the first titan was spotted. It was huge, almost ten yards tall! Levi instinctively shot to the towards the titan, his 3D maneuver gear latching onto the titans shoulder. "Now hold still." He said with a smirk "I don't want things to get messy." And sliced the titan's neck right before it could grab him. Levi leaped off the titans shoulder and went for the next one. Killing that one as well.

"Need some help?" Asked a familiar voice as Eren landed on the branch levi had been perching on. Levi jumped.

"Oh hello Eren." Levi said rolling his eyes.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend!"

"Shut up and fight you damn idiot." Levi muttered. And leaped from the branch, a titan at that exact moment slapped the tree, Levi heard Eren scream as everything went black.

Ha sorry that's a little short but I will add more in the future, and if I don't may you come at me with the torches and the pitchforks.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, with Eren Petra and Erwin standing over him.

"He's awake!"yelled Eren Levi winced his head pounded. Hanji rushed in checking his pulse and temperature.

"He seems to be fine." Hanji said straightening "How do you feel Levi?" Levi held his head in his hands.

"Like shit." Levi muttered he sat up and tried to swing his legs out of bed, nothing happened he tried again, again nothing. "Hey why can't I move my legs?!" He asked anxiously. Tears welled in Eren's eyes and Hanji sighed.

"Levi, when the titan slapped you against the tree you backbone snapped. I'm afraid it is likely you won't ever walk again." Eren was sobbing in the corner.

"Come here love," Levi said opening his arms "everything will be just fine" Eren stood up and nestled into Levi's arms.

"And one more thing Levis," Hanji said

"Oh god," Levi said irritably "more bad news?"

"No, good news" Hanji smiled "Eren is pregnant." Eren smiled up at Levi.

"Hey, at least we will both be out for a while, you can still do what you love because 3D maneuvering devices don't require much leg work and Hanji is working on a brace so that you can walk sometimes!" Eren was beaming, now that Levi was told he could see a tiny bump.

Once the painkillers wore off Levi was in intense pain. Apparently he had broken four ribs and had an acute concussion. When he wasn't sleeping, all he could do was lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"Hows my patient today?" Hanji said cheerily bouncing into his hospital room.

"You know exactly how I feel." Levi said irritably.

"Well you should be happy because we can move you to your room today!"

"Oh goody" Levi said rolling his eyes. Eren came in and lifted Levi, Eren's arms were strong and carrying Levi was probably was easy. Levi was set gently into a wheelchair, he folded his hands in his lap and stared directly ahead, Eren started pushing the wheelchair and off they went. _This is degrading._

"See your out and about Corp!" Said the brunette freckled cadet. Levi harrumphed and hoped Eren would keep going but he stopped smiled at the boy.

"Hi there Marco!" Said Eren waving cheerily "How's Jean and Marie ?"

"Well Marie is just fine, Jean is pretty grumpy." Marco said shrugging.

"How old is Marie anyway?" Eren said putting a hand on his stomach.

"About a year now." Marco said beaming "and soon she'll have a playmate" Marco put his hand on Eren's tiny bump.

"Can we go now?" Levi said irritably.

"Oh I almost forgot," Marco said searching in his bag "this is for you two." And handed Levi a card with many, many signatures on it.

"You know you didn't need to be that mean." Eren said as they continued to their room.

"I wanted to leave, I am weak. My cadets can see that _ever._ "

"Marco was just trying to help, you could at least try to be nice." Eren chided not unkindly as they reached their room. Eren opened the door and brought Levi in. Eren quickly left to take care of his morning sickness. Levi felt tears run down his face, soon he was outright sobbing he had lost everything. Levi didn't know if Erwin would even let him back into the Scout Regiment

"You'd just drag us down, go him Levi get some rest start a family" He could hear him say. But the thing was Levi had no home his home was the Scout Regiment where coud him and Eren go? How could he provide for his new family without the Scout Regiment. Eren walked back in.

"Wow, being pregnant is harder than I-" He saw Levi crying his head in his hands. Levi looked up and showed Eren his tear stained face. Eren sat on Levi's lap and kissed away the tears.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine love" Eren whispered and stood up taking off his clothes "I know what will make you feel better.

wow, haha that was a wild ride, hope its ok maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! New chapter eh? This is gonna be sad so get ready I don't own P!ATD

Levi woke up and forgot about his legs for a second, they didn't move and he panicked. Then it all came back to him, he sighed and pulled himself into his wheelchair and went to go brush his teeth.

Eren found him humming a familiar song and brushing out his hair.

"It was always you falling for me" Levi heard Eren sing Levi stopped brushing his hair abruptly.

"Now there's always time for calling for me" Levi sang back in a perfect alto

"I'm the light blinking at the end of the road"

"Blink back to let me know." They finished together in harmony. Levi put his hands on Eren's stomach.

"They're getting big, how far along are you?" Levi whispered as if he didn't want to wake the life form inside his husband's body.

"Hanji says I'm a week into my second trimester." Eren said softly, Levi kissed the stomach of the taller man.

"Let's get dressed and go inspect"

A half an hour later Eren was pushing Levi down the ranks of soldiers. Levi scowled at everyone he passed barking orders at some and sneering at anyone that stared at him in his condition.

"Arlert!" He barked, Armin jumped. "Where is your 3d maneuvering device?"

"W-well since we were staying here for a few months I didn't think I would n-n-need it" Armin stammered.

"You always need to be prepared _soldier_ " Levi spat angrily "You know what happens when you don't?" Levi gestured to his useless legs "THIS, THIS HAPPENS ARLERT! YOU GET WOUNDED AND YOUR LIFE CHANGES FOREVER!" Armin was crying by then and ran to go get his 3d maneuvering device.

"I'm tired, let's go home" Levi grumbled and Eren pushed him away.

"That was unnecessary Levi." Eren said when they got home, shutting the door "you made poor Armin cry."

"I don't care he was unprepared you always have to be prepared." Levi huffed "I wasn't prepared. And now I am useless."

"You forget Levi!" Eren said his temper rising "You had your 3d maneuvering device, you were prepared!"

"IF I HAD BEEN PREPARED I WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS GODDAMN CHAIR!" Levi yelled tears in his eyes as he slammed his fists on the arm rests.

"Levi," Eren sighed "it's not your fault. No one could have seen that titan, you understand me?"

"NO I DON'T! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU'RE JUST A HORMONAL MESS _EREN!_ YOU WON'T EVER KNOW MY PAIN!" Levi screamed

"WELL MAYBE I'M TRYING TO!" Eren yelled back crying now, "I HAVE OUR CHILD INSIDE ME! THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE!"

"GET OUT!" Levi screeched. Eren wasted no time with a retort as he stormed out.

Wow that was intense haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there Levi needs some time alone, how about I write from Erens place for this one?

Eren ran into the kitchen garden and collapsed onto a bench in a fit of tears. The smells of rosemary and basil filled his nose.

"Eren." said a gruff voice Eren looked up and saw Erwin Smith "what is the matter?" The large man sat down next to Eren, putting a big warm hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

:"Nothing Levi and I just had a squabble" Eren sniffled, Erwin scoffed

"It takes a lot to make you cry Jaeger. It wasn't just that, and dont say its hormones I dont remember once my wife bursting into tears for no reason while she was pregnant." Eren was surprised he didn't realize that Erwin might have family outside of the military.

"You have family outside of the scout regiment." Eren asked the tears were finally stopping.

"Indeed I do, a lovely wife named Lilly and three beautiful daughters. Eliza, Mary and Saffron. Eliza and Mary are twins." Erwin said smiling with pride at his family. "Have you thought of any names for this one yet?" Erwin asked putting the hand on Eren's abdomen.

"Well, for a girl we were thinking Carlla for my mother we haven't decided for a boy."

"I knew a wonderful soldier once. He was the best of his kind. You could name him after him." Eren stared at Erwin with interest

"Let's hear it"

"Ivel" Erwin said smiling

"I like it, Ivel" Eren repeated looking down at his stomach. Their interaction was broken by someone yelling Eren's name. And there they saw him Levi rolling as fast as he could towards his lover.

"Darling, I am so sorry I snapped at you. It's hard I-I was worried that if I wasn't as strong as I once was you would leave me!" Levi said now crying.

"Levi!" Eren gasped and rushed to his lover "Baby love I would never leave you ever! No matter what" Eren said kissing away Levis tears.

"Eren, get up."

"What?"

"Get up I have something to ask you." Eren stood up. By now a group of people had gathered to see the scene. Marco and Jean who was holding little Marie's hand, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin who was arm in arm with Annie.

"Eren Jaeger, I have loved you since the first time I saw your idiot face, you are my sun and my stars my sky and my sea. You are everything I ever wanted, and I want that forever. Eren Jaeger in front of all of our friends and family I ask you to marry me." Levi pulled out a small box and opened it the wedding band inside was gold and had the scout regiment insignia stamped on the front.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Eren screamed and sat down in Levis lap, Levi slid the band onto Eren's finger the crowd cheered as the two embraced.

God that was fluffy like jeez this is supposed to be angst but I guess happy tears count.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so the wedding isn't in this one. Sorry but I promise it soon. Also special thanks to Captain Eren Jaeger for the name Ivel.

Today was the day, Eren was halfway through his pregnancy and little Ivel/Carla was showing quite a bit.

"Wow Eren with a belly that big you could be having twins" Levi joked as he put on his cravat.

"I don't think we could deal with twins." Eren giggled "Lets hope little Ivel or Carla isn't an Ivel and a Carla."

"But if it is twins" Levi put his hands on Eren's stomach "we will just have twice as many babies to spoil." Eren was used to people randomly putting their hands on his stomach but that didn't mean he liked it. But Levi was different Levi was gentile not just slapping his hands he was soft about it loving.

Eren and Levi started to Hanji's office laughing and joking all the way. Levi rapped on the door and Hanji opened it immediately.

"Eren! Levi! So glad you could come, come on Eren sit down." Eren lowered himself onto the chair that Hanji had provided, it seemed as if every day it got harder to sit down or stand up. "Pull up your shirt would you?" Eren did as Hanji said and then she rubbed some weird salve on his stomach. Hanji put the stethoscope to Eren's belly.

"Thats cold" Eren giggled "and it tickles." Hanji smiled then looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with no expression.

"Oh nothing, well it's not nothing but its more good than bad." Hanji straightened "I hear two heartbeats." Eren's face lit up "That's right you two are gonna have twins!" Eren smiled and cheered. Levi smiled rolling over to Eren.

"I told you so."

Time skip

One week

"Eren, get up!"

"No"

"Please?" Levi said lightly shaking his lover "We have to go to the baby shower." Eren pulled the blankets over his head and grumbled Levi sighed and said "Baby love, we the baby needs to be at the shower.

"You mean babies" Said a muffled voice inside the blankets

"Yes babies. Now will you please get out of bed?" The blankets ruffled and Eren's head poked out.

"Fine" Eren started to sit up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Thank you"

And hour later of shoe pulling on and squabbles Levi and Eren went to the baby shower. The entire room was pink and blue, and there was cake, and presents ,and punch, alcoholic for the adults and non alcoholic for little Marie and Eren. Everyone stopped talking when they arrived and then a cheer arose. Jean, who had somehow got drunk, clapped Eren on the back.

"Now it's your turn for all the touchy feely Jaeger." Jean said and placed his hands on Eren's stomach. Soon, Eren was swarmed with people touching him it was awful now he knew how Jean had felt.

"Um… guys one at a time" Eren muttered, Levi had seen his discomfort and said louder.

"Give the man some space can't you see he's stressed?" everyone stopped immediately and Eren slid into a chair.

The festivities lasted for about 5 hours with games and food and little Marie asking "Uncle Levy" about his wheelchair. Soon only Jean and Marco remained with Marie sitting on Levi's lap like it was her throne.

"We are having twins" Levi said proudly "we don't want anyone else to know." Jean grinned happily.

"How fun, two friends for our Marie." Jean beamed at the little girl like the doting father he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok wedding in this one (I think)

Levi was waiting at the arch, he was in a black tux with his pin pinned smartly on his coat. He couldnt process the importance of what he was doing he was about to make a vow to spend his entire life with someone protect them at all costs in the name of love. The thought of that was scary he couldnt even walk let alone take care of another person three other people in a couple months. The wedding music started and Levi remembered why he had done it. Eren was walking down the aisle he was striding his back slightly bent to make up for the weight of the baby. Eren had slicked his hair back to reveal and elegant widow's peak. His tux was white with gold trimmings and his gold bow tie had his scout regiment pin stuck on it a if it were done in a hurry. In front of him was Marie in a little gold dress throwing rose petals who was being lead by Jean. Levi grinned Eren was more beautiful than he had ever seen him the gold on his tux matched his eyes perfectly. Eren got to the arch.

"Dearly beloved" Erwin started "we are gathered today to unite these two men in holy matrimony." He droned on and on and on and then he finnaly said "And now it is time for the saying of the vows."

"Eren, I love you, you know that I know that everyone here" He gestured to the crowd "even they know it. And I want it to stay that way forever and always you make me feel like a new man every time I see you and little Ivel and Carla. Please stay with me for all eternity and I will do the same for you." The crowd awwweed and cheered.

"Leves I will never leave you and I love you a thousand times more than you could ever love me. You make me feel like the little boy I was before the titans. I will stay with you for an eternity plus two." Eren said smiling. They exchanged kisses. The crowd cheered and for a moment everything seemed perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Haha, sorry about the hiatus

Eren was about eight months along in his pregnancy and spent most of his time in bed or in the bathroom. Life had gotten back to normal Levi partoled the ranks every day and his arms were very strong from pushing the wheels on his wheelchair.

"Eren?" Levi asked softly as he came back from training the new cadets

"Yes lebie?" Eren said, for once he was in a good mood. The day before he had thrown a small tantrum over Levi coming home later than usual. Eren was sitting on the couch crocheting (his new hobby since he was no longer permitted to train). Levi rolled over to Eren and but his hands on the younger mans bulging belly.

"My, my little Ms. Carla is an active one isn't she?" Levi pressed his lips to his husbands stomach.

"How do you know that that one is Carla?" Eren asked

"Oh I just can. My darlings will you please be calmer so that daddy can rest a bit more?" Levi whispered to the babies and he felt two hands press up against his larger hands

"They can sense their papa" Eren said stroking his stomach. Just then, the door wrenched open. Ruining the domestic scene.

"Corp! We got company". Levi's face hardened and he said.

"Understood" and rolled out of the room.

"Ready Levis?" Hanji said holding up his special 3d maneuvering gear along with the normal harnesses and swords there were braces so that his legs could stand for a bit so he could launch into the air. Levi nodded gravely and Hanji lifted up Levi's leg and slid the brace on, then did the same for the other leg. Levi stood up for the first time in over 6 months, he wobbled and held a table as his spine remembered how to stand. Levi Grinned.

"Come on shitty glasses let's go fight some titans."

Haha, sorry its so short


	8. Chapter 8

LOL! One of the last ones

Once Levi was gone Eren tried to continue on his baby hat but couldn't due to nerves he set down the project and levered himself up to go pee.

"Levi will be fine" he said to himself as he relieved himself "he always is" That wasn't necessarily true he remembered the incident better than anyone else and he prayed to god that his love would return home safely. Eren went to go lay down after that his feet ached like hell, and the kiddos were deciding to get riled up again.

"Calm down daddy's going to be ok." Eren said stroking his stomach "or at least I think he is" he added more to himself then to his kids. Eren slept then it was the only thing he could do to keep from worrying, he couldn't stress now he was too close to term. About an hour later Eren's eyes flew open as the twins kicked madly in his stomach, pain shot through his abdomen and back. Just as he realized what was happening he jumped up as fast as he could and waddled/ran to the infirmary. Eren knew Hanji wouldn't be there but the other doctors would he slammed open the door. Doctors whipped around to see what was the matter.

"They're coming"

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Levi's Pov

It was wonderful he was in the air again slicing titans left and right, Levi let out an uncharacteristic cackle of dark joy as he sliced another one. Hanji was then beside him.

"Having fun?" The odd doctor asked and Levi nodded and he stood on one of the titans shoulders.

"Don't make me have to clean this up you big ol brute" and Levi killed the beast. He was having a blast doing as he was meant to do. Just then a doctor rushed by him and yelled.

"CORP! YOU BETTER COME DOWN" Levis heart pounded he knew exactly what was about to happen. Levi dropped to the ground there was a nurse waiting with his wheelchair he landed gracefully in it he pushed himself as fast as he could back to headquarters and flung open the door, the doctors were standing over Eren, his abdomen was cut open and they were carefully removing the intestines and other organs Levi wanted to vomit but instead he rolled himself next to his lover, who was apparently unpainted.

"Hey Levis" Eren said fondly "They've been having some trouble getting Ivel and Carla out but I think they've got the hang of it now. Are they doing a good job? Did you see when you came in?" Levi wanted to say

"THEY'RE PULLING OUT YOUR GUTS! THEYRE CRAZY" but he didn't seeing as Hanji and explained the procedure to him so he said in his normal drone "They're doing fine, Je- oh wait you're not Jager anymore" He chuckled "They're doing fine Eren" soon they heard the scream of a baby followed by another one. The doctors had removed the children and Eren had healed. A pretty female nurse handed Levi a tiny baby boy with bright green eyes, he stared up at him in wonder. Levi felt tears streaming down his face in spite of himself. Eren was holding Carla, who was staring unimpressed at him. Eren was crying and smiling and so was Levi, they were fathers.

(haha SORRY it took so long to update I was busy with school then summer school and it sucked)


End file.
